


眨眼

by sansskeleton1985



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansskeleton1985/pseuds/sansskeleton1985
Summary: 安灼拉有个奇妙的小习惯





	眨眼

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感是来自我之前看到的一篇十周年ER同人文，我已经找不道那篇文了，内容大概是因为十周年的Enjolras一直眨眼，才有了那篇文，我在剧情上完全是按照那篇来的，他启发了我，但我再也找不到那篇文。

这只是在谬尚咖啡馆的一个平凡下午，天气不怎么样，食物也不怎样，ABC的人来的很少，主要人员弗以还在工作，巴阿雷去看热闹了，其他人倒都到齐。即使出席人数让人不甚满意，会议仍一如既往地进行，而大家都专注着讨论，起码在一开始的时候。  
"七十六次，天哪!若李，我开始觉得你可能是对的。'古费拉克数着他在纸上随意做下的纪录，惊叹到，有些用力的踢了踢若李的椅子，不难看出他的兴致很高。  
"亲爱的，我一直是对的，但我只数到七十四次...'若李的前方也有做着凌乱纪录的纸，他头也不离纸的回了古费拉克，继续专注的数着纪录，但次数仍然不对，他咕哝了一声。  
"不，古费、若李，我不认为这是安灼拉得了重大疾病的征兆。'热安微笑看着他们俩，但眼神快速的在他同样也有的笔记和安灼拉之间来回，"现在是八十一次了。'  
博须埃在一旁愉快地看着他们，他原本也在做同样的事，但他刚刚不小心把水打翻，毁了他所有的纪录，索性就旁观他们的举动，"嘿，你们都小声点，安灼拉会注意到的。'接着把放在手边的墨水瓶打破了，上帝保佑，发出的声音让安灼拉从他与公白飞的热烈讨论中瞥向他们，快速眨了几下眼睛看着博须埃，后者挥挥手表示没事，他便转回去继续先前的讨论了。  
"那一秒内他眨了多少次眼睛阿?'古费拉克不可思议的睁大了眼，手仍不停的纪录。目前已经累积到一百零一次了。  
是的，所有ABC的成员们都在计算安灼拉的眨眼次数，没有人知道这个情形是甚么时候开始的——搞不好一直都有，直到有人说了一句话"嘿，安灼拉是不是很常眨眼啊?'大家才惊醒般的注意到这个现象，并立刻勾起所有人的兴致。  
安灼拉，他们的领袖，年轻的领导者，在谈论自由时，那双平时冷静带点冷漠的蓝眼睛，总会绽出无限的光彩，以及疯狂的眨眼。  
大家都在意他们完美的领袖为何有这奇妙的小习惯，纸上的纪录便是他们努力的结果，"我不认为这很奇怪，至少能看出他很热衷于此。'公白飞看着众人疯狂的举止觉得有趣的说道。  
"又来了?'公白飞站在他们旁边小声的说近乎气音，大家都吓了一跳的抬起头，惊讶地看着不知何时站在他们旁边的公白飞，接着一致警戒的看向安灼拉，他还站在原地，闭上眼睛看起来在沉思，他无意识的眨眼习惯大概也带给他眼睛不小的疲劳，看来他和公白飞的谈论已经不知不觉的结束了。面对公白飞的质问，他们尴尬地耸耸肩，公白飞瞥了瞥众人的笔记，接着微笑道，"确切来说是一百零三次，正确度应该很高，毕竟是近距离的观察。'  
没料想到全神贯注与安灼拉讨论的公白飞竟然也加入了他们的行列，大家先是惊奇的眨了眨眼同时忍不住笑出声。  
"好样的，公白飞。'古费拉克笑的流眼泪，热情的拍了拍他的背，而公白飞也被众人的笑容感染，微笑的弧度加大，一个温馨的午后——  
"你们在干甚么?'意料之外的声音在意想不到的近距离响起，众人的笑声冻结在空气中，表情瞬间僵硬，天啊——  
"我想，他们大概在纪录你跟公白飞的谈话?'格朗泰尔的沙哑声音从角落传出，这是他在今天的会议上第一次出声，不管他被酒精磨损的嗓子多么嘶哑，众人仍将他的声音视为福音，当作从这该死僵硬状态的解脱，他们朝他的方向望去，安灼拉确实站在他们后面，但他此刻看着角落的酒鬼。  
"我对他们动笔并没有意见，'安灼拉大步朝格朗泰尔走去，感谢上帝，这时所有人注意到后者手上稀奇的拿着笔而不是酒，并拙劣的将一张纸藏向身后，"你在我说话时动笔才是怪事。'安灼拉直直地站在格朗泰尔面前，角落的那位仍试着作最后的挣扎，但前者靠着巨大的身高优势突破了防线，一下子，那张纸就在他手上了，安灼拉盯着那张做满纪录的纸，良久，还给他，双手环胸，表情严肃"我需要一个合理的解释。'  
"我认了，我在记录你眨眼的次数。'格朗泰尔投降的举起双手，"在座的各位也是。'  
浑蛋阿，大写的R，被酒鬼背叛的罪犯们再次僵硬了起来，不，是现行犯，所有的证据都在桌上，"大R，我刚刚还决定要帮你写一篇讣文，现在我写不了了。'古费拉克喃喃说道。  
最后是向导救了大家，"安灼拉，不得不承认你真的很常眨眼。'公白飞温和地说着，拿起大家的纪录给他。  
"你们就为了这无聊的事分神?每个人都会眨眼。'对于公白飞也是一夥安灼拉感到被背叛，同时翻看众人的纪录，接着忍不住惊奇的睁大眼睛——伴随着快速眨眼。  
"不，这不可能。'他皱起眉头，眼睛还是不停眨着。  
"一百五十次了。'古费拉克嚷嚷道。  
笑声再次从众人嘴里蹦了出来，除了若李，他看向安灼拉的担忧眼神像是安灼拉得了绝症。他们的领袖尝试露出严厉的眼神，但在意识到自己的眨眼后，强迫自己停止眨眼让这举动变得有些困难，他闭上眼睛，大概几秒，重新张开后又习惯性的扎了几下，他叹了口气，"我从没意识到这个问题。'  
"安灼拉，没人会在意这个。'公白飞安慰着，但意识到之中的矛盾，又咽了回去。  
安灼拉怀疑地看着他的朋友们，众人迅速地避开他的目光，距离他最近的格朗泰尔慢了半拍，独自面对安灼拉的凝视，他不自在的耸耸肩"再过一阵子我们就不会搞这种事了。'  
安灼拉完全没移开视线，直直地盯着，现在几乎是瞪视了，同时逼近他"多久?'  
"几个礼拜?'安灼拉不为所动。  
"几天?'安灼拉持续逼近他的生存空间，"几小时?'进攻仍持续着，格朗泰尔已经离弃他的小桌子跟小椅子了，"...几分钟?'他微弱的说着，他整个人抵在墙壁上了，安灼拉仍然看着他，没有人注意到他此刻完全没眨眼睛，包括他自己。  
"浪费时间。'安灼拉终于收起他的瞪视，墙壁上的那人露出虚弱的一笑，前者厌烦的闭上眼睛，后者则忍不住着迷的看着。他只纪录到四十次眨眼，安灼拉从未看向他，每次当他怜悯似终于瞥向他时往往都是处于震怒的状态，而没有人能在狠狠的瞪对方时眨眼，即使是安灼拉也一样，因此他只能在安灼拉看向坐在他周围的人时纪录，而那些不经意的几瞥总能让格朗泰尔神往，刚刚也是他太过于专注地看着那安提诺乌斯再世般的面孔及蓝色眼眸，直至两人视线相交才想起避开，即使那逼视充斥着非难，他仍止不了自己望向他，而代价吗，背部抵着的冰冷墙壁就是最好的证明。  
"你的纪录比古费拉克他们少多了'安灼拉睁开双眼说到，格朗泰尔才从出神中回复，对了，古费拉克呢，他们都跑了?"那比较像是正常的次数'他继续看着他，像是从未移开视线一样，又回到刚才的状态了，历史总是惊人的相似，格朗泰尔想。  
"别误会，你真的很常扎眼，只是我也看不到几次。'他耸耸肩，贴在墙壁上耸肩意外的难呢，他下意识伸手拿桌上的酒瓶，但被安灼拉挡住了，天哪，他们靠太近了，他想提醒一下礼貌的谈话距离应该是怎样。  
"嘿，听着，安灼拉，我对于我干的蠢事很抱歉，现在我能不能回去喝我的酒而你也可以赶快离开我继续会议?'虽然大家都跑了，但只要能离安灼拉和他的视线远一点甚么事都好，不然让我喝一口酒吧，墙壁上的人哀怨地看着酒瓶，他现在很需要，但安灼拉只是沉默地看着他，丝毫没有离开一点让他从墙壁上下来的意思，喔，那眼睛，天哪——。  
"安灼拉...你想喝点甚么吗?还是你想一直站着不动?'他将自己从另一次的失神中拉起，试着站直，让自己的姿势不那么被动，但距离更近了，该死。  
"安灼拉，拜讬说点甚么吧。'而安灼拉很快地回应了这个要求。  
"你是指我太少注意你吗?'  
"...甚么?'  
"就是字面上的意思。'一瞬间，格朗泰尔的眼神看来有些哀戚，他绿色的眼眸时常隐在浓重的雾气之下，此刻没了雾气，一切都太清楚了，安灼拉想着，酒鬼像是尝到了苦涩般地咬紧嘴唇，随即舒展成顽劣的笑容，嘲讽地说到"我何德何能得到阿波罗地注意呢?'  
安灼拉没有再说任何一句话，他径直的顷向那矮了他一个头的男人，抬起他的下巴，疑惑甚至还来不及出现在绿色的瞳仁——他吻了他，直接、粗暴地侵入他口腔，尝起来苦苦的，像酒，他想，进一步纠缠那毫无防备的柔软，一场凌虐，唾液淫糜的自失守的嘴角流出，他持续啃咬、吸吮他的唇直至胀红，他甚至能品到一丝铁锈味，原始的嗜血慾望令他感到征服的愉悦，满意地看到对方停止了呼吸，接着他快速的退出，直接的近乎残忍。  
"格朗泰尔。'对方失神的对上他的视线，因为一瞬间的缺氧，现在他喘气着，遭到啃食的唇和被蹂躏的嘴巴一蹋糊涂，先前交缠着两人的唾液，滴至他的下巴。'我刚刚有眨眼吗?'厚实的音质拂过格朗泰尔的耳根。  
他觉得腿软。


End file.
